The present invention relates to a thermal transfer recording medium which has excellent transferability and is capable of producing printed images having good scratch resistance, solvent resistance, and the like.
Conventional thermal transfer recording media for producing printed images having good durability include one having a structure wherein a release layer, a protective layer and a colored ink layer are provided on a foundation in this order and the protective layer is composed of an acrylic resin or the like (JP,A,2-150391, JP,A,5-185754).
The thermal transfer recording medium of the aforesaid structure wherein the protective layer is composed of an acrylic resin or the like provides printed images having high durability. However, the recording medium is poor in transferability, particularly one-dot reproducibility, causing a problem that clear fine lines cannot be obtained in printing bar codes.
In view of the aforesaid problem of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a thermal transfer recording medium which has excellent transferability, particularly one-dot reproducibility and is capable of producing printed images having high durability.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.